creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Magical Toddler
---- __ToC__ reading of my collab entry? I'm not sure what the status is on whether I can put together a youtube reading of my own story for the collab project as a standalone one-off. Would this be all right or should I wait 'til after the project is finalized? I was under the impression that anyone could see it as it was being developed anyway, but I don't wanna make assumptions or cause any faux pas. Thanks in advance. --Mikemacdee (talk) 07:48, September 28, 2017 (UTC) re: collab thing I'll wait 'til the deadline then. Thanksgiving, right?--Mikemacdee (talk) 05:53, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Thanks a lot Hello, thank you very much for letting me know about the plagiarism of my story "Out of Hell", I'm glad the guy is already being reported and exposed.The King of Maggots (talk) 15:54, October 19, 2017 (UTC) The Adults Need to Talk Good evening, Miss Tot (Seven Lords above, belowm and beyond - that sounded weird to write) Would you please be so kind as to visit Discord? There are some things I need to discuss with you, and I really don't want to clutter your talk page. The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 00:16, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :Ah, you'll get a hang of it in a jiffy. Just look me up on Creepypasta Wiki server. :The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 00:46, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Here. It will expire after a day, but that's all the time you need. ::The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 01:09, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Concerning Collab Hi, Tot. I was just wondering when/if you are going to post your entry: some guys are getting a bit restless. The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 17:15, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :It's all okay, Tot; I can understand that a person of your age can be busy, and I can respect that. :However, we need some info: when will you be able to put up your entry; or will you even? I'm mostly asking this because some other guys are currently pending, waiting for your entry so they can put theirs up. :The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 00:32, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Late Notice While I'm certain that this is a bit unorthodox, happy birthday, Callie. With a three day delay. The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 00:52, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Review Hello there. I saw that on your stories to review page was one of mine from the writers workshop. Just incase, I want to let you know that I have scrapped that project. Have a great day, Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 17:30, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Here's the Answer Yes, you are honourbound, as a former admin. I have no Twitter, I'm not cute, and I'm most certainly not Asian. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 02:01, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :Well, I myself can just bash them to kingdom come, so that isn't an issue. :And sorry, but I can't just be Asian. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 02:20, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :I built my own now. :You coming back to wiki? :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 02:39, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :Life is a bitch: might as well make it your bitch. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 02:52, July 27, 2018 (UTC)